Back To Roswell
by Amouse16
Summary: Isabel and Michael Guerin (bit of a UC fic) go back to Roswell for Christmas and a memorial and have to face their past (surprise ending, so don't worry, but this is kinda sad)
1. Maxwell & Alexis Maria

Roswell- Back To Roswell   


[][1]

  
  
  
**Back To Roswell**   
Author: [Adrienne][2]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Roswell  
Rating: PG   
Category: everybody , mainly about Liz! Contest Challenge  
Description: Isabel and her husband, Michael are going home to Roswell for X-Mas, to face Roswell 10 years after they left.   
Part: 1   
  
=========================================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PART 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Isabel Guerin is tying up odds and ends before her family goes on a winter vacation. She is much older and in an unfamiliar house. It's Christmas 2021, and everything is different::   
  
ISABEL: Maxwell! Get in here! ::A young boy with beautiful dark features runs in at the call::   
  
MAXWELL: Yes, mom?   
  
ISABEL: Get your sister, the presents and get in the car! Your father and I will be out in a minute. We have a long drive ahead of us, OK? We want to get to Roswell before Christmas.  
  
MAXWELL: [to his mother] OK, mom [yelling across the house] Alexis Maria! Mom says get in the car.   
  
::Isabel couldn't believe the names she and Michael had given their kids. At fist it seemed right to name them after lost loves, but it hurt every time she called them. Little Maxwell Evan Guerin. They called him Maxwell always, so as not to confuse him with the original Max. And it seemed like Isabel and Michael were always telling stories about the kids namestakes.  
  
She knew her Max would have loved it, had he been alive to see it. Maxwell looked just like her brother. It was amazing. A deep, haunted look that didn't go with someone so young. She smiled to herself as she thought of her children. She was proud of them.   
  
And Alex. . .Well, it had to end sometime, right? Was she really stuiped enough to believe it would last forever? She was. She hated that about herself, she hated that she had worn her heart on her sleeve and it had been broken; and not just once but time and time again. Michael was right, don't get attached. He didn't seem to hurt when he said goodbye to Maria and decided to live out his destiny. Her rain of tears and pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears.   
  
But Isabel knew he still thought of her. She didn't realize it at first, but when she held their beautiful baby girl in her arms at San Fransico General and Michael quicky whispered that her middle name should be Maria, Isabel knew.   
  
Michael sometimes stroked his daughter's hair and marveled and it's brillant yellow color and thin texture. He said it was like Maria's. And it hurt sometimes that she wasn't the great love of her husband's life. But he wasn't hers, either. She adored him for so many reasons, but. . .Just then Maxwell and Alexis Maria ran in. Maxwell suddenly grabbed his arm in pain and started to cry.::   
  
ISABEL: [angrily] What did you do to your brother?   
  
ALEXIS MARIA: [whining] He started it, Mom!   
  
MAXWELL: I just hit her! She didn't have to burn me with her powers! She knows I'm not good at mine yet!   
  
ALEXIS MARIA: You're older, Maxwell! You're just too dumb to firgure them out.   
  
ISABEL: [shouting] Alexis Maria! Apologize right now to your brother! It's not his fault that he can't se his powers as well as you! You're Lucky! And if I see you taking it for granted again--   
  
ALEXIS MARIA: [mockingly] You'll take them away?   
  
ISABEL: Watch it, girl! You're on thin ice as it is!   
  
ALEXIS MARIA: [sincerly, which surprised Isabel] I'm really sorry, Maxwell. Really. ::She gently touched the toy train and it glowed. The last of Max's tears disolved and he started to smile::   
  
ISABEL: [wearily] Please get in the car. Thank God you won't be 6 and 8 forever. ::They smiled gap-toothed grins and quickly ran outside. It was amazing how well Alexis Maria could use her powers. Better than they were at 19. Not only use, but control! Burn her brother but not hurt him. How many times did they hurt when trying to help? But the Guerin children were encouraged and used powers freely around the house. They were never ashamed.   
  
Isabel sat down heavily on the floor, smiling. She has a flashback to her and Max::   
  
MAX AS A CHILD::looks remarkably like Isabel's son:: [tearfully] Isabel! You went into my dreams last night and gave me nightmares! I was so scared!   
  
ISABEL AS A CHILD: [laughs] Dopey! It's easy! I just teased you to make you mad! Why didn't you play back?   
  
MAX AS A CHILD: I don't know how   
  
ISABEL AS A CHILD: Figure it out! It isn't hard!   
  
::Scene cuts to Max's bedroom in Roswell, he is about 14::   
  
MAX AS A TEEN: Damn you, Isabel! I was having a dream about Liz! How could you do that?   
  
ISABEL AS A TEEN: Look, Max, the way things were heating up it looked like you needed a distraction   
  
MAX AS A TEEN: [grumbling] Shouting "Think about baseball" over and over didn't help.   
  
ISABEL AS A TEEN:: shrugging innocently:: Oh, well.   
  
::Isabel, grown up, buries her head in her hands and sobs. Michael walks in::   
  
MICAHEL: Hey, hey, what's wrong, Iz? ::He slides down next to her and holds her in his arms. Usually when he does that she stops crying, but this time it only made the tears come faster.::   
  
ISABEL: [broken voice] When do I get over him, Michael?   
  
MICHAEL: I don't know, Isabel. I don't know if we can.   
  
ISABEL: Why does it hurt so much?   
  
MICHAEL:: rocking her gently back and forth, comforting her. He knew that the slight, familiar movements were calming to her, he just wished he didn't know it from countless nights of practice.:: I don't know, Isabel. God, I wish I did,   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC   
  


_Chocolate Cake and Hot Sauce is a Roswell Fansite owned by [Tara][3]   
and [Autumn][3] of [Barrett Designs][4].   
All rights reserved. © 2000_  
  
Chocolate Cake and Hot Sauce is **not** affiliated with Warner Bros, Jason Katims Productions, Twentieth Century Fox, FOX, Regency Television (or any companies affiliated with the above) in any way.  
See [Legal Statement][5]  


  
  


   [1]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/index.htm
   [2]: mailto:AMouse16@lycos.com
   [3]: mailto:tvsroswell@aol.com
   [4]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/a%20href=
   [5]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/legal.html



	2. Memories

Roswell- Back To Roswell   


[][1]

  
  
  
**Back To Roswell**   
Author: [Adrienne][2]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Roswell  
Rating: PG   
Category: everybody , mainly about Liz! Contest Challenge  
Description: Isabel and her husband, Michael are going home to Roswell for X-Mas, to face Roswell 10 years after they left.   
Part: 2   
  
=========================================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PART 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::The Guerin family is in the car almost to Roswell. Isabel is turned around to face the kids in the backseat, who are quietly playing together::   
  
ISABEL: Remember, when we're in Roswell no--   
  
ALEXIS MARIA and MAXWELL: [shouting happily] No powers   
  
ISABEL: And?   
  
ALEXIS MARIA: [unsure voice] Stay clean?   
  
ISABEL:[smiling at her daughter] Be nice to eachother and--   
  
MAXWELL: Manners!   
  
ISABEL: Good! We're almost to Grandma and Grandpa's.   
  
ALEXIS MARIA: [to nobody in particular] I'm so excited! I've heard so many stories of mommy and daddy growing up here. Now we finally get to go!! Roswell! Doesn't it just sound exciting??   
  
::Maxwell is quiet all of a sudden, he stares forlornly out the window::   
  
MICHAEL:: peering at him from the rearview mirror:: Anything wrong, son?   
  
MAXWELL: No, dad. It's just. . .   
  
MICHAEL: What?   
  
MAXWELL: I don't know. I just feel. . .silent. Like I should be quiet. It's so strange.   
  
::Isabel bit her lip, she might lose control. She didn't want to cry in front of her kids. All her tears and she had never cried in front of her kids. "That's me," Isabel thought bitterly.   
  
"Always behind a wall, impossible to read." Michael ran a reassuring hand down her arm. You OK? He mouthed "Or so I like to think," Isabel amended to herself.   
  
She loved that their kids had powers, and she was so grateful that they could share their gift with their family. The kids were eager to show their parents how adept they had become. Many nights Michael and Isabel would see Alexis Maria in their dreams, waving at them and calling to them, obviously delighted at herself.   
  
Maxwell was learning and she saw definate improvements. He could heal like Max, and Michael often pulled him aside to help him practice.  
  
Still, they were cautios. Isabel and Michael had often overheard the two children whispering about the "rules" and swearing to keep it a secret. They were doing a much better job than the Roswellians ever did. They fit in! They managed to be honestly happy and yet keep their powers a secret. Isabel thought of her alone she always felt growing up. She had a fierce desire to keep her kids from feeling that aching lonliness, as did Michael. He turned out to be a wonderful father, better than Isabel could've dreamed.  
  
She suddenlt became aware that Michael was staring at her, worried for her. Had she just zonked out? That happened more often each day.::   
  
ISABEL: I'm sorry, Michael. It doesn't usually get to me, just with Christmas and going back to Roswell. . .   
  
MICAHEL: [reassuringly] I understand. But it's been 10 years. It'll be OK   
  
ISABEL: [absently] Yea. ::when they had moved to California they swore never to come back. Roswell would not be given another chance to tear them apart. But it had been 10 years since Max had died, almost to the day. There was going to be a memorial to remember him. Like anyone could forget.  
  
She wondered if Liz would be there, if she could be there. Max's death had hit her harder than anyone could have guessed. On a selfish thought; she wondered if Alex would be there. A wave of guilt ran through her. She squeezed Michael's hand and wondered if Maria would be there as well.::   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC   
  


_Chocolate Cake and Hot Sauce is a Roswell Fansite owned by [Tara][3]   
and [Autumn][3] of [Barrett Designs][4].   
All rights reserved. © 2000_  
  
Chocolate Cake and Hot Sauce is **not** affiliated with Warner Bros, Jason Katims Productions, Twentieth Century Fox, FOX, Regency Television (or any companies affiliated with the above) in any way.  
See [Legal Statement][5]  


  
  


   [1]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/index.htm
   [2]: mailto:AMouse16@lycos.com
   [3]: mailto:tvsroswell@aol.com
   [4]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/a%20href=
   [5]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/legal.html



	3. Nightmares

Roswell- Back To Roswell   


[][1]

  
  
  
**Back To Roswell**   
Author: [Adrienne][2]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Roswell  
Rating: PG   
Category: everybody , mainly about Liz! Contest Challenge  
Description: Isabel and her husband, Michael are going home to Roswell for X-Mas, to face Roswell 10 years after they left.   
Part: 3   
  
=========================================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PART 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::It was late at night when the Guerins arrived to Roswell. Isabel, unable to be in her old house with out Max being there, suggested they stay at a hotel.  
  
Suggested was much nicer than what Isabel actually did, she stood in front of Michael, hands on hips with her "ice bitch" look that she had never really lost and stated 'we are staying at a hotel'.   
  
Now, Michael and Isabel carried their sleeping children into their small room and laid them together on the queen sized bed.  
  
Isabel quickly connected to them and saw that Alexis Maria was dreaming of adventures she would have in Roswell.   
  
She saw the town surprisingly accuratly. Isabel took a step back, shocked. Her daughter must have seen a few of her parents' memories, Isabel made a mental note to have a talk with Alexis Maria soon.   
  
Maxwell was having nightmares of being chased by an unseen figure. It was a familiar dream to Isabel. The Roswellians had had the same nightmare many, many times. She put happy thoughts into her son's head and rewarded by a peacful moan followed by soft snoring.::   
  
ISABEL: Sleep well, Little Ones. Who knows what tomorrow brings. ::With that, Isabel climbed into bed beside Michael:: Want me to take the first hour?   
  
MICHAEL: [groaning] That would be great.   
  
::with that simple exchange they fell back to a common practice that they had given up many years ago, sleeping in shifts::   
  
ISABEL: [softly, to herself] Welcome to Roswell.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC   
  


_Chocolate Cake and Hot Sauce is a Roswell Fansite owned by [Tara][3]   
and [Autumn][3] of [Barrett Designs][4].   
All rights reserved. © 2000_  
  
Chocolate Cake and Hot Sauce is **not** affiliated with Warner Bros, Jason Katims Productions, Twentieth Century Fox, FOX, Regency Television (or any companies affiliated with the above) in any way.  
See [Legal Statement][5]  


  
  


   [1]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/index.htm
   [2]: mailto:AMouse16@lycos.com
   [3]: mailto:tvsroswell@aol.com
   [4]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/a%20href=
   [5]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/legal.html



	4. Christmas (end)

Roswell- Back To Roswell   


[][1]

  
  
  
**Back To Roswell**   
Author: [Adrienne][2]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Roswell  
Rating: PG   
Category: everybody , mainly about Liz! Contest Challenge  
Description: Isabel and her husband, Michael are going home to Roswell for X-Mas, to face Roswell 10 years after they left.   
Part: 4   
  
=========================================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PART 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
MAXWELL: We're hungry!  
  
MICHAEL: Doesn't this place have a restaurant?   
  
ISABEL: No, sorry. With Christmas, every place was booked. Should we. . .?   
  
MICHAEL: We had to go sometime.   
  
ISABEL: [with a hint of sadness] All right kids, get your shoes on, we're going to a diner your dad and I used to go to almost every day after school. ::Takes a shaky breath and continues with a tremor in her voice:: We're going to the Crashdown.   
  
::Scene opens on Guerin family walking into the Crashdown. The adults quickly enter, but the kids hang back.   
  
It is completely redecorated. Just tables and chairs and a larger bar, all the booths are gone. . .Except for one. Max's booth. The one he always sat at for as long as any of them could remember. The rough upholstery on the seats looked brand new and the table didn't have a single scratch. And there was a big picture of the old gang above it, with Max standing in front of all of them. Protecting them, as always. The 5 all peeked around his broad shoulders, laughing into the camera. "Love you." was hastily scrawled in the wall below it.   
  
There are a few Crash posters, but all of the murals of aliens as funny shaped green creatures that Isabel always found offensive were gone.   
  
Liz was still working there, though in a much more flattering outfit; black slacks and a pale blue blouse with a tiny alien emblem on the front.  
  
Liz looked great. A bit thin, but good. She seemed to have gotten a but curvier, or at least her existing curves became more pronounced over time. Her hair was cut short and showed off her lovely face.::   
  
LIZ: [screaming] Oh, My God!! ::She ran and gave Isabel and Michael a hug:: You guys! I've missed you! I can't believe you're here!   
  
MICHAEL: I should say the same, are you STILL working at the Crashdown?   
  
LIZ: [smiling proudly] It's mine, now. My parents retired to Florida and they gave it to me. And it's doing better than ever.   
  
ISABEL: Liz, you look fantastic! I've missed you too.   
  
ALEXIS MARIA: [from doorway] Come ON, Max! It's ok!   
  
LIZ: [Hopefully] Max?   
  
MICHAEL: MaxWELL. ::Goes to get the kids::   
  
LIZ: Oh. . .Sorry, it's just--   
  
ISABEL: I know.   
  
LIZ: I still expect him to walk through that door, you know? To sit and stare at me. ::giggles nervously:: God, I'm so pathetic. It's just the anni. . . ::Her lower lip trembled and she was afraid if she went on she would burst into tears in front of everybody::   
  
::Michael reappeared with Alexis Maria riding on his shoulders and Maxwell holding his hand and following obediantly. At the sight of him Liz sucked in her breath::   
  
LIZ: [whispering] Oh, my God.   
  
ISABEL: I know.   
  
LIZ: Michael, why don't you get the kids some food from the kitchen? Iz and I need a minute.   
  
MICHAEL: OK. Let's move out, troops ::the kids squealed with delight, oblivious to the tension between the three adults. Michael wanted to be on the conversation, but he knew Isabel would fill him in, or he could connect with her later.::   
  
ISABEL: How is everybody? I haven't talked to anybody in about 7 years.   
  
LIZ: Yea, Christmas cards, photos. . .   
  
ISABEL: Did you keep up with them?   
  
LIZ: Yea, well, Maria anyway, she moved to Utah following that crazy husband of hers. They just had their fourth baby. She's gotten a lot quieter. We talk about once a month. But I think she's really happy.   
  
ISABEL: And Alex?   
  
LIZ: We haven't spoken much, since. . .Last I heard he was in New York City. He's a songwriter, you know. I get a Christmas card every year, and maybe 5 postcards since he left.   
  
ISABEL: [as if assuring herself she was right] I knew he was a songwriter   
  
LIZ: Yea? I thought you haven't spoken to him.   
  
ISABEL: [quickly] I just assumed. He really wanted it. ::She never told anyone that one day she heard a country song on the radio called "Isabel". It was almost familiar and she realized it was her life. She knew that Alex had written it. For her::   
  
LIZ: Then you two. . .   
  
ISABEL: We get in touch when we can. ::She shrugged helplessly:: Sorry, Liz. We just couldn't take the town.   
  
LIZ:: reassuringly half-hugs Isabel:: I know. Some days it gets too much for me. But the dreams haunted me everywhere, why not here?   
  
LIZ: Your son. . .God, the school pictures don't do him justice.   
  
ISABEL: It's the eyes. The expression.   
  
LIZ: For a minute I felt. . .It's not important.   
  
ISABEL: [trying to break the tension] Have you seen anyone lately? I mean, like, dating?  
  
LIZ: [As if explaining to a child] No, no. No one was. . .After Max, I mean. . .   
  
ISABEL: Is it just me, or do the holidays get harder every year?   
  
LIZ: Well, it's not just you.   
  
::Isabel grabbed Liz's hand. They were so tired of the constant grief, tired from the constant greif. Sorrow had taken it's toll on their bodies, their hearts. They wondered if it would ever go away, hoped it would, but they knew it wouldn't.::   
  
LIZ: Do you think he knew?   
  
ISABEL:: That was a familiar question to Isabel, they had all asked that many, many times.:: YES. ::She thought this was the first time she had said yes honestly::   
  
::A few days later Isabel lay in bed, pretending to sleep while Michael sat in bed staring into the darkness. It had been an emotionally exhausting trip. For the first time in a long time she had stepped into her old house, and it was just as painful as she feared. But she hadn't been able to see Max's room.  
  
Every move she made in her hometown reminded her of a time long ago, when she was whole, when her brother was there. She had no idea then, how much losing him would hurt. She still felt guilty. He had died for her, for all of them. He strongly believed in doing things for the greater good. But his death wasn't for the greater good. Why didn't he get that?  
  
Light snores floated over to her from the other end of the hotel room. The soft sleeping sounds of her kids usually got her to put away her memories and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep, but tonight whenever she closed her eyes she had flashbacks to those last, desperate nights.::   
  
-Flashback-   
  
::Max, Isabel, Michael, Liz, Alex and Maria, dirty and tired crawl into the cave on the reservation and cower in the corner, huddled together::   
  
ISABEL: [whispering] Do you think we're safe for the night?   
  
MAX: We should be. I don't know why, but they've never found us in the cave,   
  
MICHAEL: This running and hiding is pathetic, Maxwell. You were the King! Now a few bad-ass aliens come running after us and what always comes from your mouth? Hide. Run. Wuss out.   
  
MAX: It's not just our lives on the line here, Michael. We have the others to think of. ::He puts a reassuring arm around Liz and gestures to Maria and Alex.:: We have to protect them.   
  
LIZ: Max, we're here for you. We'll do what you need. Just tell us what to do!   
  
::At those words of trust and the look in her eyes of love and loyalty, Max melted.::   
  
MAX: Stay strong. It'll be OK. I will keep you safe. All of you. I swear.   
  
::The couples held eacother, but they all stayed close, drawing streangth from eachother. They were 28 but much older from the past 5 years of fighting and running.   
  
They were used to trouble and fear and hiding, as a war -a war humans never saw- raged on.   
  
They had all been much more intimate than this, but sitting together, afraid, holding onto hope, it might have been as close as they had ever been.::   
  
::"If only we knew what that promise meant!" Isabel thought, back in the present, snuggling against Michael, needing warmth.   
  
No one really knew what happened after that. They were safe in the cave for a few nights. One night Max snuck out to get water and maybe food. The aliens caught him.   
  
He learned that they only wanted him and if he gave himself up the others would be safe. They weren't concerned with the seconds. They only cared about the King and Queen and Tess had been captured years before. That was all he needed to hear.   
  
He connected with the group long enough to tell them he was going and they were safe. And on December 25th and 1:43 in the morning he cut the connection.::   
  
ISABEL: He didn't know we would have all died for his sake. He didn't know he was our soul. He didn't know. . .We needed him more than we needed ourselves.   
  
::Michael rolled over and held her. Part of her was aware that he only held her. Passion didn't seem right. They were still like brother and sister. They had only had sex a few times and it wasn't out of love, it was out of need. Out of needing to be touched and reminded they weren't really alone.   
  
She thought of all the people she missed; Max, Alex, Maria, Liz, her parents- who never knew the truth.   
  
How many nights had she tried to connect with Max, hating him for not telling her what was happening? A tiny part of her hoped he was alive. Yet she knew if he was he would have gotten in touch long before.   
  
She wanted to cry for someone else, too. As she held her husband that she didn't love she racked her brain for the person she was supposed to mourn. Who was it? Oh, right. . .Me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EPILOGUE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Max sat up in bed tears streaming down his cheeks. Was it really only a dream? I felt so real! His heart still hurt from Isabel's pain, all their pain.  
  
Could this be a vision of the future? Would he be able to change it, and keep his make-shift family together and safe? He didn't know what he would do without them, any of them.   
  
Isabel was right, he loved the names she had given her children. And he was pleased that Liz never found a love better than him, though he knew both thoughts were selfish.   
  
He loved Michael and Isabel for their streangth, for loving him no matter what; Alex and Maria for putting their lives in his hands time after time; and Liz. . .His heart tightened just thinking of her. She was his soul. He couldn't live without her, every day he was grateful that they had found eachother and she loved him.   
  
He quickly connected with everyone just long enough to see that they were happy, dreaming of tomorrow, dreaming of Christmas. Well, dreaming of a few hours from now, he amended, looking at his clock, 1:43 shone brightly through the darkness of the night. Liz was dreaming of him, of their future together.   
  
Would she ever get the future she dreamed of? He picked up the phone and punched in 7 familiar digits.::   
  
LIZ: [sleepily] Hello?   
  
MAX: Liz? It's me, Max.   
  
LIZ: [suddenly more coherant] Max! What's up? Is anything wrong?   
  
MAX:: God, he loved her voice, loved the affect it had on him:: No, love, I just had to hear your voice   
  
LIZ: hmmm, well it's not great right now, low and thick cuz I'm tired.   
  
MAX: No, it's perfect. Everything about you is ::He heard her smile through the phone line::   
  
LIZ: Max, you know I love you, but I'm very tired, do you think we could talk about this later?   
  
::There WOULD be a later Max reminded himself, he would make one::   
  
MAX: About how perfect you are? Sure. ::He felt Liz smile again::   
  
LIZ: And you're coming for Christmas dessert, right?   
  
MAX: Of course.   
  
LIZ: Good, get some sleep. Sweet Dreams.   
  
MAX: Yea, Love you.   
  
::Max hung up and he listened to the dial tone for a moment before gently hanging up the phone. He couldn't get back to sleep, but he would have sweet dreams. He crossed the room to his window and looked up at the sky, he would be forever having sweet dreams of Liz and himself, together, happy, safe.   
  
No one knew what the future held, but he would make a good one, he would create a home for his friends, he would keep them safe. He loved them too much. it just had to work out. He realized that was a innocent childish thought, but didn't care.  
  
He would "Keep Christmas in his heart and feel it all year long."   
  
A few words jumped into his mind, he had never said them with feeling before. But the four words seemed more right than any ever had. They were a prayer. And he wanted to pray for his friends::  
  
MAX: [whispering] "God bless us, everyone."   
  
  
  
End   
  


_Chocolate Cake and Hot Sauce is a Roswell Fansite owned by [Tara][3]   
and [Autumn][3] of [Barrett Designs][4].   
All rights reserved. © 2000_  
  
Chocolate Cake and Hot Sauce is **not** affiliated with Warner Bros, Jason Katims Productions, Twentieth Century Fox, FOX, Regency Television (or any companies affiliated with the above) in any way.  
See [Legal Statement][5]  


  
  


   [1]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/index.htm
   [2]: mailto:AMouse16@lycos.com
   [3]: mailto:tvsroswell@aol.com
   [4]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/a%20href=
   [5]: http://www.tvsroswell.com/legal.html



End file.
